Warrior Cats Truth Or Dare
by Firestarlover123
Summary: A crazy warrior cats truth or dare including Nightcloud getting dumped! Rated T for in case of future violence. The host, fetcher, and torcherer (Darkfur, Scarykit, and Furstar) are the only characters without disclaimers for now.
1. Number 1

"Welcome!" yelled Furstar manically, Darkfur welcomingly, and Scarykit frighteningly. Darkfur sighed. ''I was supposed to do that alone guys! I am the host! Furstar is the torcherer! And Scarykit is the fetcher!" Furstar pulled out a chain saw, "Hee Hee Hee." Scarykit smiled evilly and roared. "ROOARRR!" Darkfur sat down on a rock. "Here are today's truth or dares!"

_Cat: Bluestar_

_Truth: Who or what do you love more, Oakheart or Catnip?_

_Dare: Go onto the highrock and yell your deepest darkest secret_

_Cat: Crowfeather_

_Truth: Which cat do you love most, Feathertail, Leafpool, or Nightcloud?_

_Dare: Yell 'I hate you!' to Nightcloud_

_Cat: Firestar_

_Truth: Which would you rather be your mate, Sandstorm or Spottedleaf?_

_Dare: Eat 5 of ShadowClan's prey_

_"_Okay Scarykit! Go fetch Bluestar, Crowfeather, and Firestar!" Scarykit slithers out like a snake. A few moments later Crowfeather and Firestar run in screaming like little girls when Bluestar came in screaming like a high siren when Scarykit came in slithering like a snake.

"Your first up Bluestar! Would you like a truth or dare?" Darkfur says happily. "What are they?'' Bluestar asks coldly, glancing at Scarykit. "You're no fun. In the truth, you must answer this question, Who or what do you love more, Oakheart or Catnip? The dare is to Go onto the highrock and yell your deepest darkest secret." Bluestar slapped Darkfur across the face."What the - do you think?!" "I guess we'll see but don't forget, if you don't do truth or dare, you will be locked up with Furstar." "Firestar?" "No Furstar. Do you even want me to demonstrate?" "No.''

"Second up! Crowfeather, Truth or Dare?" Darkfur asked loudly. "Dare because Scarykit said I would like truth." "Well then, your dare is to yell 'I hate you!' to Nightcloud." "Yes! My Dream!" Crowfeather screams happily.

"Third up! Firestar, Truth or Dare?" Firestar looks at a card. "Well, the truth would end in chaos so the dare." Darkfur opened up a hole in the floor. Bluestar, Crowfeather, and Firestar all popped to their dares. Furstar grabbed a remote, "Let's watch!" "Good idea, Furstar." Darkfur said approvingly.

**_"Chaos are rising throughout the clans!" A reporter cat yelled._**

**_The screen went to a scene of ThunderClan's camp._**

**_"All Thunderclan cats who can catch their own prey gather." Bluestar called unceremoniously._**

**_The ThunderClan cats gathered whispering "Isn't Bluestar dead?" and "That is not the call!"_**

**_"I have come here today to tell you my deepest darkest secret. I am afraid of adders. Now don't laugh or I will claw your throat out."_**

**__**"She's no fun!" Darkfur, Furstar, and Scarykit yelled.

**_The screen went to a scene of ShadowClan._**

**_"What the - Firestar?!" You're breaking the warrior code again! Stop eating our sacred prey or I will kill you myself!" Blackstar, the leader of ShadowClan yelled._**

**_"Yeah!" All of ShadowClan screamed before they knew what they were saying._**

**_A kit whispered "Are we saying that a frog is a sacred prey?"_**

**_"Ewwww!" ShadowClan screamed._**

**_Firestar, the leader of ThunderClan, rolled his eyes and ate five frogs._**

__Furstar and Scarykit rolled on the ground in laughter. Darkfur yelled "Disgusting!"

**_The screen then went to a scene of WindClan._**

**_Crowfeather and Nightcloud stood on the edge of WindClan territory._**

**_"Nightcloud, I have something to tell you." Crowfeather whispered._**

**_"What is it Crowfeather?'' Nightcloud asked softly._**

**_"I HATE YOU!" Crowfeather screamed and than ran away yelling "That was all I had in WindClan. Here I come Leafpool!" with Nightcloud sprinting after him, trying to kill him._**

**_The screen faded to black._**

__"That was a good show." Furstar whispered.

"Well, that's all for today's Truth or Dare folks!" Darkfur yelled with Scarykit still hee-hawing in laughter.


	2. Number 2

"Welcome to today's Truth or Dare!" Darkfur yelled over a sound of a chainsaw in another room. Scarykit rolled his eyes and went into the room with the chainsaw and roared. "FURSTAR, YOU IDIOT! It's time for the show!" Furstar was seen chasing Scarykit out of that room moments later. Darkfur had climbed on a huge rock. "Here are today's Truth or Dares!"

_Cat: Cloudtail_

_Truth: Would you give Brightheart up for Daisy instead?_

_Dare: Go back to the old forest, alone, and without telling anyone, to say hello to Princess_

_Cat: Pinestar_

_Truth: Would you have gone back to the clans ever?_

_Dare: Go into the woods and tell Sunstar to change Lionpaw's name, when he was a warrior, to Lionheart._

_Cat: Nightcloud_

_Truth: Did you ever really love Crowfeather?_

_Dare: Go into a locked room with Furstar for a minute_

"Scarykit! Get the chosen. Cloudtail, Pinestar, and Nightcloud." Scarykit ran out playing on a trumpet loudly. About 5 minutes later he arrived again with Cloudtail and Pinestar dragging Nightcloud. "I would kindly advise Cloudtail and Pinestar to come up on this rock.

"Okay Cloudtail, you're first up! Truth or Dare?" Darkfur yelled happily. Cloudtail looks at a card. "What happens if I don't do one of those?" Cloudtail declared boldly. "You'll be locked up in a room with a chainsaw welding maniac." "Truth and Dare." "Wow, there sure is a bold character beside me here!" "If I did the truth I would have to do the dare also I assumed." "Well, here is the truth that you must answer..." "NEVER! Daisy is like Princess and who would marry their mother?! Seriously!" Cloudtail scoffed.

"Next on, Pinestar! Truth or Dare?" Darkfur purred. "I'd take a dare, depending on Cloudtail's logic." "Well, your dare is to go into the forest and name that loyal 'paw, Lionheart." "I would be more than happy to name that loyal-hearted apprentice." Pinestar smiled happily.

"Nightcloud..." Darkfur began. "Dare." "Okay then. Your dare is to go into a locked room with Furstar for one minute." "Easy." Nightcloud muttered. "I'll tear her to shreds."

Darkfur pushed a button and slides opened up for all the cat's dares, including Furstar. "Let's watch the television Scarykit." "Sounds good Darkfur."

**_Once again, Chaos are spreading throughout the clans!_**

**_The screen went to a scene of ancient ThunderClan._**

**_"Pinestar, you came back!" Sunstar exclaimed._**

**_"Not as long as you think my loyal deputy, Sunstar. I have only come for a request."_**

**_"Anything Pinestar but will you come back?"_**

**_"Sorry Sunstar but I have chosen my path."_**

**_"I understand. Now for that request."_**

**_"Will you name Lionpaw, Lionheart for his loyalty from his heart?"_**

**_"Of course Pinestar, It was good to see you again."_**

"Boring!" roared Scarykit. "I thought it was the most charming dare ever." Darkfur sighed.

**_The Screen switched to one of Current ThunderClan_**

**_All the cats were scrambling around in search of Cloudtail. _**

**_"When did you notice Cloudtail was missing?" A reporter cat asked._**

**_"Just before the dawn patrol. They told me they couldn't find Cloudtail."_**

**_"What will be his punishment?"_**

**_"Something harsh for he is my kin just as well as I am his leader!" Firestar answered._**

**_The screen went black_**

__Nightcloud walked out of the closet a second afterword and all her fur was gone. "Furstar, yes named after all the fur she cuts off, her warrior name must have been Furcutter." Nightcloud murmured. Furstar blew on her chainsaw and said "No, my warrior name was Furslicer because I wasn't as good as I am now at cutting fur off." "Uh, that's all for today's Truth Or Dare folks!" Darkfur yelled.


End file.
